


tuesdays

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: there was always something very interesting about the tuesday shift. for example, on one particular tuesday, jinwoo gave his number to a cute boy in the bathroom of a cafe. so there was that.





	tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lee_dongmins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/gifts).



> FOR ME BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND TALENTED [CHELS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongminhyuk/pseuds/lee_dongminhyuk)!!! i love u and im sorry this is later in the day, but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (everyone pls go read her fics, they're so so good)

There was something interesting about working a Tuesday afternoon shift.

Nobody really appreciated Tuesdays. Tuesdays were after Dreaded Mondays and before Midweek Wednesdays. Tuesdays were different from Almost-There Thursdays, and _obviously_ not nearly as appreciated as those weekend days were.

Tuesdays were just _there_. They were neither beloved, nor were they despised.

Tuesdays were Jinwoo's favorite days.

They were quiet and slow and pleasant. The customers that frequented the cafe he worked in, the small, cozy one on the corner of a busy street, were polite and kind, and few in between hours. It gave Jinwoo a chance to work on his homework sometimes, and when he finished that, to just stare out the window and admire the Tuesday afternoon with a soft smile across his face.

He decided, as he prepared two mugs of coffee for a couple sitting nearby, that he wouldn't mind working double shifts on a Tuesday. In any case, it sure beat the grumpy Monday customers, or the excited Friday customers. Tuesday customers were far more understanding.

His decision was solidified when he ran into a man on the way to deliver the coffee to his guests. Jinwoo _knew_ it was his fault, not having paid close attention to where he was walking, and so even as the mugs shattered against the ground, spilling hot coffee everywhere, Jinwoo was already beginning to profusely apologize.

“I really, _really_ didn't mean to!” he said, bending down and grabbing some of the broken ceramic pieces. “Are you alright?”

The man bent down beside him. “I'm fine!” he responded, bright and cheery, and the light tone of his voice caused Jinwoo to finally glance up and get a good look at him.

He was _beautiful_. He had plump, red lips and smooth skin and a smile that could probably power an entire village for over a week. His hair was a deep black color, messy and yet still soft, and his eyes reflected the sparkling, twinkling lights strung up around the cafe. He was bundled up in a large coat and a thick scarf, making him look smaller than he probably was.

Jinwoo felt short of breath.

“I'm...” he started, and then quickly wet his lips before continuing, “I'm sorry, sir.”

The man was grinning still, and he shook his head. “Seriously, I'm alright! I'm sorry about your mugs, though. Are these expensive?”

“No. We have a lot in the back. Just cheap, white mugs.” Jinwoo gathered a few smaller pieces; his hands nearly brushed over the man's arms as he, too, reached for more of the broken cups. “Were you in line to order?”

“Yup!”

“We-Well, don't let _me_ hold you up. Go on and order, I can get the rest of this.”

The man shook his head though, clearly determined to see his job through. “We're almost done, and it won't take that long if there's _two_ of us. Maybe you should get a broom, though, so we can sweep up the little pieces that we can't gather. I can get the larger ones while you do that.”

The man was smart and clever and the more Jinwoo stared at him, the more he found him attractive.

Jinwoo liked cute men who were also intelligent.

He hurried back with the broom in one hand and a roll of paper towels in the other. “I can lay these down and have someone else mop it up later,” he stated, holding up his paper towels. “And- are you okay?”

In his rush to clean, he hadn't noticed the man holding onto his hand tightly and biting down on his lips. Jinwoo knelt, looking worried, especially when he saw blood.

“Oh my god-”

“It's not that bad!” the man tried to reassure him, laughing it off. “But maybe I should go home and just fix this up. I don't want to bleed all over the cafe.”

He stood – Jinwoo stood with him.

“I'm pretty sure it's against company policy, or something, to allow you to leave after you hurt yourself because of my mistake.”

“It wasn't _your_ mistake! I probably should have watched where I was going-”

“Let me at least give you some bandages for that,” Jinwoo offered, his worried stare meeting the man's eyes. “You can wash it in the bathroom, and I'll bring the first-aid kit that we keep over there, alright?”

The man blinked once, looking rather confused, but then he slowly nodded. Jinwoo noticed a red blush growing over his cheeks as he responded, “Alright, then. Um...thank you, sir.”

Jinwoo pointed the way for him (and couldn't help but watch him leave, shuffling around the mess and looking more ready to brave a snowstorm than to clean a wound) before ordering one of the other employees to sweep and mop the area.

(He only felt slightly bad for not doing it himself – but he was pretty sure his coworker noticed his longing stare at the customer, and thus felt pity on him. At least, that's what it seemed.)

When he entered the bathroom once more, his first-aid kit in hand, he realized that the man had taken off his thick scarf and laid it aside on one of the sinks. A pity, really, because he looked cute in it, but it also gave Jinwoo a chance to look over his face again; his jawline wasn't sharp, not like Jinwoo's was, but it was still just as soft as the rest of him seemed to be.

Jinwoo wondered if his heart beat would echo in the quiet bathroom.

“Here,” he quietly murmured, announcing his arrival. The man smiled brightly as Jinwoo began to wrap the wound carefully.

“It's already stopped bleeding,” the man pointed out in a cheery voice. “I told you it wasn't that bad.”

“It was still my fault.”

“It was _no one's_ fault.” The man clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, watching Jinwoo's actions with slight interest. “Though,” he started, and he waited until he had Jinwoo's full attention before continuing. “Say this gets infected.”

“Oh, god. Then, um, you'd have to call and we'll...the company will work something out. As the shift manager, it's my responsibility to-”

“Since it's your responsibility, I should call _you_.”

“Yes.”

Suddenly, the man was digging into his pocket with his free hand, and he pulled out his phone.

(Why he had a bright pink phone case, Jinwoo would never know, but it further accentuated the man's natural charm.)

“Can you enter in your number, then?”

Jinwoo stared at the phone in confusion, then glanced back up at the man. “What? Wouldn't you call the store, though?”

“I...I think it's best I call you.”

“I don't think _I'm_ the right person to go through. If it's infected, call the store-”

“What if it hurts and I need someone cute to take my mind off of the pain by means of a date?”

Jinwoo cocked his head, noting the blush that had taken over the man's face, the way his eyes averted, the tongue that darted out to wet those plump lips – he was nervous.

But for what? Surely if it was just his responsibility to gather the number in case of an infection, then-

_Oh_.

Something clicked in Jinwoo's mind.

_A date_.

“You want my number!” Jinwoo exclaimed in excitement, and he snatched the phone away with shaky hands. “For _not-_ business reasons! For _personal-_ reasons!”

The man giggled and nodded his head shyly. “I-I thought it might be weird to ask, maybe, and then I thought you would reject me because that's a bit of a large request-”

“Nope. I'd never reject someone as beautiful as you!”

The words came out, and Jinwoo couldn't even regret them, not when they made the man smile so brightly. He didn't expect himself to feel so smooth and composed in front of a man who was asking for his number, but he had never expected the situation to come to place, either.

“Though, I think it would be best if, before we started to date, I knew your name?”

“Oh!” the man cleared his throat and stood straighter. “Kim Myungjun. And you are, um...” He glanced down at Jinwoo's badge. “Park Jinwoo! So now we're not strangers and-and I can text you as soon as I can plan out a date for us, right?”

Jinwoo laughed and agreed - “Right. I'm available whenever, for you, Myungjun.”

It was an odd place for flirting, and an even more odd situation that warranted these actions, but, then again, it _was_ Tuesday.

And Tuesday was always a good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELS!!! I HOPE IT WAS A BLAST!!!
> 
> go wish her happy bday at her [tumblr](https://lee-dongminhyuk.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
